Meta
Meta Meta is a late-game world. It is a level within itself and it requires several levels within itself to be transformed into something else in order to progress. Meta introduces a text form of a special noun CURSOR. A conditional operator NEAR, while being first introduced in ABC, is more thoroughly explored within this world. Levels Meta has levels: * 01 - Hot Potato * 02 - Adventure * 03 - Booby Trap * 04 - Canister * 05 - Avalanche * 06 - One-Way Entrance * 07 - Bramblevine * 08 - Mutual Feelings * 09 - Delicate Stars * 10 - Just No * 11 - Acrobatics * 12 - The Return Of Scenic Pond * 13 - Breaking And Entering * 14 - Tangle * 15 - The Box * Extra 1 - Hidden Path * Extra 2 - Triplets * Extra 3 - Power Generator * Secret - A Prize Well Earned * Secret - Another Way * Secret - Whoa Solution To complete the level In order to Win Meta, the following levels must first be turned into the following objects: * Meta 14 Tangle must be a Baba by making LEVEL IS MELT AND BABA * Meta 13 Breaking And Entering must be a LEVEL by making LEVEL IS TEXT When the above is complete, perform the following: * Use the Tangle Baba to Push the nearby Flag into the Door to access CURSOR IS. * Walk the Just No Baba into the Water in order to prevent accidental text pushing. * Push GHOST out into the area with CURSOR IS. * Make CURSOR IS GHOST while the cursor is in the area containing Meta 12 and the Meta 13 LEVEL. * Use the Ghost to Push LEVEL up as far as it will go. * Make GHOST IS CURSOR when the Ghost is on the track connected to Meta 12. * Make CURSOR IS GHOST when the cursor is on the corner of the track. * Move upward, then Push LEVEL to the right. * Push LEVEL up and use it to create LEVEL IS WIN. To access the Extra levels In order to access the three Extra levels, the following levels must first be turned into the following objects: * Meta 05 Avalanche must be a Baba by making LEVEL IS BABA * Meta 08 Mutual Feelings must be a Baba and a Flag by making LEVEL IS BABA/FLAG * Meta 03 Booby Trap must be a Baba by making LEVEL IS BABA When the above is complete, perform the following: * Push the Mutual Feelings Flag into the Door to its left to allow all 3 Babas into the same area. * Push FLAG IS PUSH downward, somewhere it is out of the way. You do not need this rule for anything, its words are just in the way. * Use the Walls surrounding the area to manipulate the Babas into being in the same row, each adjacent to each other. * Use the 3 Babas to Push BABA IS YOU up three spaces. * Use a Baba to ferry the cursor over to level Extra-1. Category:Hub_Worlds